The popularity of peg board climbing has created a market for arm exercise devices. Exercise machines with continuous sliding panels have been recently developed to accommodate users with large gym areas with tall ceilings. These exercise machines provide a continuous arm exercising surface for training and fitness purposes. Some known exercise machines with continuously sliding belts are powered by electric motors. Other exercise machines, such as that described by U.S. Pat. No. 7,572,208 to Brewer (incorporated by reference) harness the user's own weight to power the sliding belts, for users who have limited space to exercise.
A desirable feature of sliding exercise device is a brake mechanism, actuator sensor, and ratcheting hand grips which stop the movement of the exercise device when the exercise device has lowered the user. This mechanism stops the exercise device to accommodate the user when the user needs time to plan a move, to rest, or to terminate the climbing activity. For example, some known exercise device with continuous sliding belts use a cord attached to the user that runs through pulleys to a hydraulic valve or switch that is used to brake the exercise device. Such cords can be effective, but they are inconvenient for the user and can create maintenance issues.